


Drunk In Love

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunken Stream of Consciousness, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: Steve looks out on the crowd and sees who he can only describe as a Beyonce. Don’t get him wrong, Sam is a Beyonce too, but Steve’s grown out of his crush on Sam. Mostly, anyway.This guy, however, Steve very definitely has a crush on. Wow, he thinks, taking a long sip of his fruity drink that gets him five times drunker than the “Macho” ones do. He can’t help himself from cataloguing the man’s face (and it’s weird, ‘cause some part of Steve’s mind says he knows it and is familiar with it between his legs but that can’t be right, can it?).





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaliHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/gifts).



> I was perusing thestuckylibrary as one does, and I saw this ask, ["do you have any stucky fics where they’re already dating but one of them gets really drunk and tries to flirt with the other (like they don’t recognize them) and gets really upset when they say they’re taken??"](https://thestuckylibrary.tumblr.com/post/172005753967/hey-there-do-you-have-any-stucky-fics-where). And I sent it to [Heather](https://deepspaceprincess.tumblr.com) and asked her to tell me not to write it. But she's a big enabler so I wrote it. I made her beta it, too, so thank you <3
> 
> Warnings: Steve's drunk in this, then he has a hangover and he pukes but it's not detailed in any way.

Steve looks out on the crowd and sees who he can only describe as a Beyonce. Don’t get him wrong, Sam is a Beyonce too, but Steve’s grown out of his crush on Sam. Mostly, anyway.

This guy, however, Steve very definitely has a crush on. _Wow_ , he thinks, taking a long sip of his fruity drink that gets him five times drunker than the “Macho” ones do. He can’t help himself from cataloguing the man’s face (and it’s weird, ‘cause some part of Steve’s mind says he knows it and is familiar with it between his legs but that can’t be right, can it?). His eyes are blue and his nose crooked. The guys’ lips so plush Steve sorta wants to roast them over a fire and eat them with chocolate and graham crackers. He would love _s’more_ of that (ha, get it!?).

Which is ridiculous, Steve can admit that. _But_ it’s _true_ , he thinks, shifting in his seat. The guy is coming their way and Steve’s gonna give him the best lines of Steve’s whole life.

Sam clears his throat. Steve looks over, and can’t help but laugh at Sam’s perfectly arched eyebrow. “Wha’?”

“Bucky’s gonna be here in just a sec and take you home, okay?” His eyes flicker to the man and back.

Steve doesn’t think about anything Sam said except the first word. He exclaims, “You know him?” And then asks Sam probably, like, ten questions. Or twenty. It’s hard to count at this point.

When the man, Bucky, (and damn that’s hot, he can imagine moaning that name)  gets to the table, Steve shushes Sam. Steve’s pretty sure he’d been the one talking, not Sam, but whatever, semantics

Bucky grins at them both and Steve imagines, briefly, licking his teeth. “Hey guys,” Bucky says.

Steve plays it cool, and he placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm. “ _Hey_ ,” he says.

Sam and Bucky stare at him.

“How drunk are you?” Bucky asks.

“‘M not drunk,” Steve protests even though he is really, really drunk. He doesn’t want to make a bad first impression though.

“He’s just the other side of plastered,” Sam tells Bucky, gesturing with his fingers.

“Sam!” Steve whines, dropping his head to the table. He brings it right back up, because, “Oh my _god_ , it’s _sticky_.”

Bucky laughs, and it only makes Steve feel worse. His cheeks heat up uncontrollably. This is going _horribly_ , Bucky is so _hot_ , and Steve’s making a giant _fool_ out of himself in front of this guy he really wants to --

“Steve,” Bucky says, grinning again. “It’s fine -- “

“It’s not,” Steve insists, taking in stride the fact that he said that out loud. “You’re _seriously_ the hottest guy I’ve ever seen in my whole life and I know _Sam_ so that’s really saying something and I’d seriously like to take you out sometime when m’not drunk, but you prolly think I’m an, fuck, an idiot. I don’t blame you, you know -- “

“When’d he get so maudlin?” Sam asks Bucky. “He was cry-laughing not even ten minutes ago.”

“I have no idea,” Bucky replies with a sigh.

Steve continues his diatribe, “ -- I’d think I’m a idiot, too. I -- “

“Steve. Steve, pal, cool your jets for a sec. Don’t you remember I’m -- “

Sam blurts, “He’s taken!”

 _What_ , his brain cries. Steve says, “What.”

“Bucky’s got a man already, Steve,” Sam tells him, laughing more and more with each word. Steve looks between him and Bucky, who’s pressing his lips together like he’s trying not to laugh too.

“S’true,” Bucky admits.

“And there’s no chance of you, uh,” Steve pauses and squints his eyes, “Leaving him?”

That sets Sam off like nothing else has tonight, and then he says, “Oh my god I’m gonna pee my pants,” and hurries off to the bathroom. Bucky slides into his seat, and shakes his head.

“Nope, no chance.”

“Shit. Damn,” Steve swears, because he’d really like to not be the side chick, but honestly, he’s adaptable. “Whoever he is, he’s lucky to have you. You’re like a whole snack and half. A full course _meal_. Like Gordon Ramsay himself cooked you into existence.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky says under his breath, but Steve still hears. That should tell him to maybe cool it, but he doesn’t feel like it. He does feel like climbing Bucky like a tree though.

“We’d have adorable babies,” he sighs, getting lost in a daydream of little Bucky’s running around. “You should...you should give us a chance, Buck. We could be great together.”

“We _are_ great together, babe,” Bucky tells him, a soft smile on his lips.

It takes a minute to compute, and then Steve asks, “Huh?”

“Steve, you’re my boyfriend.”

Steve’s whole body, no, his _spirit_ , rises at that. They’re together? “I’m -- what? Really?” Steve stammers, “Is that why you look familiar?”

“Yeah, probably. I mean, we live together, so we see each other a lot….”

“That’s…. That’s great! Wow! I’m real lucky, you know.” Steve laughs a little, excitement brimming in him. “You’re a hunk, I bet you could bench press me -- have you ever bench pressed me? I can’t remember.”

“Ah, no. Maybe we can when you’re sober, though.”

Steve knows it probably won’t be fun if he’s not drunk, but still nods enthusiastically. “Fuck yeah! That’ll be great. So hot.”

Bucky laughs, “Whatever you say, babe.”

Steve continues to talk, but it becomes a blur around the time Sam comes back and says to Bucky, “You better take your ramen-noodle-lookin-ass boyfriend home before he tries to fuck you in this club.” He says _in this club_ like it’s a big deal, and that’s pretty much all Steve can recall the next morning.

When he gets out of bed to puke, his head is pounding and his mouth is lined with dead skunk fur. It’s disgusting and it makes him feel worse. What really makes his stomach twist (other than the puking) is the memories of what he said last night.

“Am I remembering last night correctly?” He whines into the toilet bowl.

Bucky pushes his hair off his forehead. “Yeah, sweetheart, you are.”

“Ugh!”

About twenty minutes later, Steve stares at the toast on his plate and contemplates eating it or possibly huddling in bed forever. He sorta wants to eat but is positive he’ll puke it up.

“So,” Bucky smirks, “Gordon Ramsay, huh?”


End file.
